mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario X Street Fighter
Mario X Street Fighter 'is a cross-over fighting game between the Mario and Street Fighter franchises. Plot While Mario was fighting Bowser in the Pipe Maze, trying to save Princess Peach, something happened. In another dimension, Chun-Li had finally confronted her enemy, M. Bison, in the sewers, where they were having their final battle. She kicked Bison, sending him into a hidden Warp Pipe, while at that same time Mario kicked Bowser, sending him into the other end of that same Warp Pipe. Both Bison and Bowser were sucked through the Pipe at once, and were fused together into M. Koopa! M. Koopa decided to use his power to destroy both universes at once and take over the multiverse, forcing both the Mario universe characters and the Street Fighter universe characters to work together! Playable Characters Super Mario *'Mario Signature move - Fire Flower Mario shoots a fireball at the foe Finishing move - Mega Mario Mario eats a Mega Mushroom and transforms into Mega Mario *'Luigi' Signature move - Hammer Suit Luigi throws a hammer at the foe Finishing move - Green Tornado Luigi turns into a huge tornado and spins around the stage, wreaking havoc *'Princess Peach' Signature move - Turnip Throw Peach throws a turnip at the foe Finishing move - Toad Attack An army of Toads come and attack the foe *'Yoshi' Signature move - Egg Bomb Yoshi shoots an egg at the enemy Finishing move - Dragon Form Yoshi turns into a gigantic dragon *'Wario' Signature move - Bob-Omb Wario throws a Bob-Omb at the enemy Finishing move - Banzai Bills Several Banzai Bills rain down from the sky and hit the enemy *'Bowser Jr.' Signature move - Spikey Shell Bowser Jr. tucks inside of his shell and spins around, hitting the enemy Finishing move - Sins of the Father Bowser Jr. summons Bowser, who uses his fire breath to annihilate the enemy *'Koopa the Quick' Signature move - Shell Dash Koopa the Quick zooms across the screen, hitting his enemy as he runs Finishing move - Koopa Shell Several Koopa Shells fall from the sky and hit the enemy *'Waluigi' Signature move - Piranha Plant Waluigi pulls out a pot carrying a small Piranha Plant that bites the foe Finishing move - Chomp Rush Waluigi blows a whistle, summoning an armada of loose Chain Chomps that run across the screen *'Boo' Signature move - Peek-a-Boo The Boo holds his hands over his eyes, turning invisible, and then, upon opening them, charges at the foe Finishing move - Darkness The Boo generates a huge field of darkness, shrouding him and the foe in shadows, as several unseen creatures attack the enemy *'Shadow Mario' Signature move - Paintbrush Shadow Mario uses magic paintbrush as a sword and slices the foe with it Finishing move - F.L.U.D.D. Shadow Mario uses F.L.U.D.D. to blast the enemy with an excessive ammount of water that sends them flying across the screen *'Bowser '(unlockable) Signature move - Fireball Bowser spits a fireball at the foe Finishing move - Giga Bowser Bowser morphs into Giga Bowser and attacks the foe Street Fighter *'Chun-Li' *'Ryu' *'Ken' *'Dhalsim' *'Blanka' *'Vega' *'Balrog' *'Guy' *'E. Honda' *'Evil Ryu' *'M. Bison '(unlockable) Category:Unfinished Category:Articles by OptimusPrime27 Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games